


Hot Boss

by briefoptimisticspaceaffair



Category: Two Weeks Notice (2002)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briefoptimisticspaceaffair/pseuds/briefoptimisticspaceaffair
Summary: Louis works for Harry Styles the handsome face of Styles-Cox Co. This is a problem.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One

Harry Styles is very wealthy. His whole family is. The Styles-Cox Company is massive and very very lucrative. Harry Styles just happens to be the very handsome face of Styles-Cox Co. So Louis is very much aware of Harry’s existence and incredible sexiness long before he runs into the thousand dollar suit wearing man and spills his lukewarm one dollar coffee all over Harry Styles’ very white now very brown probably armani or something white shirt. 

“Shit! Fuck, fuck I’m so sorry” Louis swore patting at Harry Styles’ very firm chest muscles.

“Don’t worry,” Harry Styles said, already brushing past Louis and heading for a car parked on the road.

“Hey wait!” Louis shouted running after the sexy man “I actually wanted to talk to you” Louis walked alongside Harry waving the legal document Louis had drawn up last night. “It concerns the football club that your company is planning to tear down you see the club is gem of the community and I-”

“I’m really very busy” Harry interrupted ignoring the document Louis held “Sarah could you please-” Harry Styles waved towards Louis like he was a wet dog. Louis bristled. 

“Thank you sir” the woman named Sarah said taking the document from Louis “we will take it into consideration” she smiled blandly holding the document like it was diseased. Insulted Louis took it back “this is actually very important” he said to Sarah and jumped in the car after Harry Styles.

“Hey!” Harry cried in alarm when Louis accidently hit him in the face with his clipboard.

“Oh sorry, look Mr Styles my name is Louis Tomlinson and I’m an attorney-” Louis spoke as fast as possible.

“Sarah please get this man out of my car” Harry asked, moving away from Louis waving arms. Louis let Sarah pull him out of the car.

“Sorry,” Louis said to Sarah and weakly gave her the document. 

“Wait,” Harry Styles said getting out of the car after Louis, “did you say you were a Lawyer?” he asked, giving Louis a searching look.

“Yeah, well, attorney, lawyer..” Louis gestured “same difference”

“Okay, would you like a job interview?” Harry Styles asked smiling charmingly.

“A… what?” Louis blinked at the sudden sex appeal suddenly pouring off the already sexy man.

“A job interview” Harry Styles repeated “you see I’m looking for a new Lawyer to represent me”

“I er… okay?” Louis managed to produce a few words watching a soft breeze ruffle through Harry’s curls. 

“Great, I’ll interview you in the car” Harry said, taking Louis' words for agreement he waved his hand at Louis to get in the car and gave Louis another dazzling smile. Feeling a little weak at the knees Louis got in.

Harry Styles settled himself into the car seat “So, Louis, where did you go to school?” 

“Er, Harvard”

“And what did you get?”

“Full honors” 

Harry nodded pouting his lips slightly almost as though he was suppressing a grin, Louis tried not to stare. 

“We're here sir” Sarah, the driver said, pulling up to the curb. 

“Ah fantastic,” Harry Styles said, getting out of the car, Louis stumbled out after him. Someone was asking Harry to comment on the new school Styles-Cox Co. was building, and Louis found himself automatically giving Harry prompts. 

Harry walked into the Styles-Cox Co. headquarters turning to smile at Louis “you’re hired”

“I’m sorry what?” 

“What you did just there, that’s exactly what I’m looking for”

“Wh-but-I actively work to take down companies like yours” Louis protested, why was he complaining? Louis pinched his thigh.

“I’ll stop the demolition of the football club and you can have full access to all our pro bono work and charity funds” 

Louis was speechless. Who even was this man? Harry Styles face of Styles-Cox Co. that’s who. 

And that’s how Louis got his job being Harry Styles’ personal nanny. The lift dinged and the doors opened, Louis walked into Harry’s floor of the Plaza hotel. Who lived in a hotel? Harry Styles.


	2. Chapter Two

“Mr Styles” Louis called walking through the dimly lit penthouse “it’s eight o’clock you have a meeting at nine” Louis opened Harry’s bedroom door. 

“Don’t wanna” Harry said from a sofa he had by his bedroom window. Harry Styles face of Styles-Cox Co pouted dressed in a pink silk dressing gown fresh from the shower. Louis sighed moving to Harry’s wardrobe picking out a nice blue suit “well it’s a very important meeting and Mr Cowell is very important in getting the deal signed off”.

“Looouuiiiii” Harry whined but Louis was having none of it he deftly stuffed Harry into the blue suit with the skill of someone who’d done it a thousand times and pushed Harry into the car. 

It was six pm and Louis was wearing a fancy pink suit. Today was his best mates, Zayn and Liam’s wedding day. Louis' phone rang. He ignored it. It rang again. “Do you want to get that?” Liam asked. Grimacing in embarrassment Louis got his phone out, it was Harry.

“Hi-look I can’t talk-”

“Louis come quick it’s an emergency!” Harry said desperately down the phone voice tight with panic and Louis was instantly on alert. 

“What is it? Harry?” thinking the worst Louis panicked 

“You have to come to the Plaza now!” 

Waving a silent apology at Liam and Zayn Louis ran down the aisle “I’m coming, just stay where you are, are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance?” Louis hailed a cab 

“No I need you” Harry said. Oh god Louis thought.

Louis ran into the Plaza apologizing to the people in his way and dived into the closing lift.

“Harry! Harry, where are you? Did you break a leg?” 

“Louis!” Harry called from his dressing room.

Harry was standing in the middle of the dressing room in a frilly purple suit holding a yellow suit in one hand and a brown pinstripe in the other.

“Should I wear the brown or the yellow?” Louis' boss asked. Louis groaned in disbelief and put his head in his hands. 

“Loouii” 

“The yellow” 

Harry made a pleased nose kissing Louis' cheek and went to put on the suit. Louis sat down heavily, he couldn’t take this anymore. 

Harry dragged Louis out of the Plaza with him now happily dressed in the yellow suit “you look very nice in that by the way” Harry pointed at Louis' pink wedding suit. Shit, Louis thought, the wedding. Louis got his phone out unlocking it.

“Harry,” Louis stopped Harry getting into his car, he flicked through his phone getting the email that had been sitting in his draft box for half a month and pressed send.

“Yes, Louis?” Harry’s phone dinged as the email was received. Louis pointed at Harry’s phone

“I’m handing in my two weeks notice”

“Your what?” Harry opened the email scanning his eyes over the resignation letter. Louis looked sadly at Harry’s confusion, his eyebrows scrunched up.


End file.
